When driving a vehicle in urban areas, sun glare can inhibit and/or prevent people from seeing important features around them, such as traffic signals, road signs, other vehicles, pedestrians, etc. Sunglasses are typically used to diminish the effects of sun glare; however, the brightness of the sun may be substantial and blind people from seeing colors of traffic signals. This condition can develop into hazardous conditions. Further, merely blocking sun glare may not be enough to see a color of a traffic signal.